The Clown
by emulatelife
Summary: This story takes place before Season 1 of Legend of Korra. Mako struggles at the factory to make ends meet and provide for Bolin's schooling. When not at school, Bolin is secretly a famous and popular clown in the Unagi Circus. He dazzles crowds and even catches the attention of his very attractive schoolmate. However, it seems the circus owner is being pressured by gangsters...


The Clown

"Bolin, are you paying attention?!" Mr. Piao threw his chalk across the classroom at full speed, hitting its intended target – Bolin's forehead. The whole class erupted in laughter. A hot red flush soon covered Bolin's face as he sheepishly sunk in his chair. "Uh...Yeah, Mr. Piao, I was totally paying attention! I'm like _so_ focused on my notes so it's hard for me to look at you and these cool notes, you know?" Mr. Piao narrowed his eyes as he coldly stared down at the embarrassed youngster. "Good. Then you can tell me where Avatar Kiyoshi was born." Bolin glanced around the classroom, scratching the back of his head. "Umm…" Mr. Piao angrily stomped to the back of the classroom as the class grew silent. Spider web cracks formed under his thunderous steps as Bolin began to sweat. "Uhh…oh, you're a fellow earthbender! Like me! From one earthbender to another, maybe you can do me umm…you know, a solid? Like, solid as a rock maybe? I have really bad handwriting so you don't want to –"Mr. Piao snatches Bolin's notes from his desk. He snorts, peering over the scribbly notes. "What…is this?" He frowns, turning his head slightly to decipher the sloppy text. "HA! Good luck reading it, teach! I have horrible handwriting. I convinced my third period lit teacher that I'm writing in ancient Sun Warrior hieroglyphics," Bolin beamed proudly, crossing his arms.

Mr. Piao's eyes suddenly light up as he begins to understand. He smirks, glancing over at Amira, who sits two rows ahead of Bolin. "You don't mind if I read this out loud, do you, Bolin?" Mr. Piao chuckles as he begins to read, "Dear Amira," Bolin interjects desperately, "No, wait, please Mr. Piao don't read it! I'm sorry I swear! I'll-"Mr. Piao ignores him: "'Pabu is red, the Blue Spirit is blue, I like you, do you like me too?' Pabu? What's a Pabu?" Bolin grew quiet, his face turning red as laughter echoed throughout the classroom. Amira blushed, lowering her crystal blue eyes as she fidgeted in her seat. "It appears, Bolin, that I can read this dead language you're writing in. Next time, pay attention in class." The bell suddenly rang throughout the school. A sea of students began to move as one, packing up their things. "Remember there will be a quiz on Avatar Kiyoshi Monday! I'd advise all of you to study!" Mr. Piao eyed Bolin as the young student rushed to leave the classroom. "Nice going, Hobo," Bolin's fellow classmate muttered under his breath. Hobo. Bolin clutched his tattered and worn black uniform after he grabbed his bag. Very few insults can hurt him, but "Hobo" always cut deep for him. Most of the kids here come from money. They had the easy life — parents who have great jobs and drive fancy cars. They spend their money on fancy dinners and cool clothes. It takes nearly everything Bolin and Mako make to pay for tuition each month.

"Bolin, wait up!" Amira says while she attempts to run after Bolin. New waves of students anxious to leave their eight hour prison flood the main hallway. Amira tries to break through, but quickly loses sight of the young boy. She gives a small frown and shrugs, walking out of the school slowly towards home. Bolin's eyes fight back strong tears, almost blinding him as he sprints out of the school and down the street. He makes a sharp right around the corner of the building. He tries to control his breathing, gasping as he begins to choke up. He stares at the ground, defeated. He slams his bag down on the sidewalk. The beginnings of tears begin to come to the surface. _I can't come to work looking like this. I need to smile. Yeah man, chill out it was just a note. It doesn't mean anything. She probably thinks I'm lame anyway._ The 15 year old boy gathers his thoughts as he stops shaking. He wipes his face and forces a small smile. _Tonight is going to be amazing. Nothing can ruin that._

"We want Bobo! We want Bobo! We want Bobo!" The crowd chants loudly. Bobo the Clown smirks, adjusting his bright green wig before he puts his black top hat on. He takes one final look in the mirror at himself. The eccentric clown face is covered in white makeup with black triangles below and above his eyes. Green lipstick accents his costume which consists of white and green striped pants with a white dress shirt. He adjusts his black tie, which he tucks back into his green vest. No longer is he a poor nobody from the streets of Republic City. He's Bobo the Clown, part of one of the most popular attractions of the big city. Yes indeed, it gets no bigger here than Unagi Circus. He closes his eyes, soaking it all in as he swings his index fingers back and forth. _Music to my ears. I live for this._ "Hey, Bolin, hurry up and hop on the car! You're closing this thing out!" The ringmaster smiles as she enters in the car. "I'm coming, Dena!" One earthbending aided hop later, the popular clown lands on top of the Satomobile. "You're wearing the metal mesh under that getup, right?" Dena knocks the ceiling of the car. "It's heavy! This better be worth it," Bolin complained, scratching at his green vest. "Function over everything, kid!" She chuckles as she guns the engine.

The lights are shut off within the circus tent. The crowd's chanting suddenly stops. Silence replaces the din in a matter of seconds. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for!" The announcer says as the crowd cheers in unison and stomps their feet. "Alright gang, you want a clown? You get a clown! But you don't just want any old clown, do you?" "NO!" They all scream back. "That's riiiiiight!" the announcer booms back. "You want charming! You want funny! You want action! Hey, it might just get a little weird! You want the best the world can offer! And only Unagi Circus can deliver! Give a warm welcome to the one, the only, Bobo the Clown!" Screams echo throughout the circus tent as ringmaster Dena steps on the gas, taking off into the ring. The other performers roll their eyes, but they know a real star when they see one. There is none better than Bobo the Clown.

Bobo takes off his hat as he stands on top of the moving vehicle. He bows towards the crowd as they go insane. _Alright, it's show time!_ The circus jazz band begins playing in the background. Bobo hops off the Satomobile. Dena drives it off into the far end of the ring to park. Bobo puts his hat back on his head and swings his hips to the music. Suddenly, a giant boulder is revealed above the ceiling, directly over Bobo's head. It drops suddenly! The crowd gasps. The music stops playing. Bobo rubs his nose and cracks his neck, seemingly relaxed. Right before the large boulder smashes him into pieces, he makes a solid stance, pumping his finger up in the air. The object of doom splits in two right down the middle. Both pieces land on either side of Bobo the Clown. The customers are getting their money's worth for the night.

The music picks back up again in a feverous pitch. The adored clown hops on top of one of the cleanly sliced halves of the boulder and propels it forward at breakneck speed with his earthbending. Right before he hits the edge of the ring, he jerks the rock backwards. The clown is now completely airborne, trying to flail his arms, and trying to hold onto his top hat as he heads right towards the crowd. Those uninitiated to the strange ways of the Unagi Circus begin to panic, but the true believers are laughing at the poor clown's misfortune. Bobo is headed right towards a rather beautiful woman when he is suddenly jerked to a stop in midair. _Thank you, Dena! Not a moment too soon on that metalbending, huh?_ He swims forward through the air. The woman looks surprised as Bobo smiles, calming taking her hand and kissing it lightly. She begins to blush. Her date however, isn't so thrilled. He "punches" the young clown in the face in a fit of jealously. The clown's hat goes flying into an excited audience which is eager to claim it as a souvenir. The crowd roars with laughter as the defeated teenage clown slides down his back all the way down the stairs headfirst. Right before hitting the last step, he does a flip and lands lightly on his feet. He brushes off his shoulders and blows a kiss back at the woman. Glancing at the man next, he mocking shakes his fist, going into a boxing stance. And so the act goes on. Bobo delivers a mix of thrills, slapstick comedy and slick, polished moves that leave the crowd begging for more.

At the end of his marvelous performance, there is not a single person still sitting in their seat. Roses are thrown at his feet. Thunderous applause can be heard for blocks outside of the tent. At the end of the show, he takes his bow along with his other circus members and beams proudly at a job well done. "Way to go, kid!" Dena rubs his top hat down on his green wig. Bolin looks around the crowd in awe. No matter how many times he performs, this feeling is always brand new to him. His heart suddenly jumps up to his throat as he sees Amira with her family in the crowd. He frowns slightly, thinking about what happened earlier that day.

All the performers head backstage. Congratulations float through the air. Of course, Bolin is the center of attention. "Bo! I really thought you bought it when you went flying like that!" the badgermole tamer exclaimed. "Well, I would have bought the whole circus without Dena!" Bolin grinned. Dena glances over to the talented clown. "Oh yeah, the Koi family is coming back, stage kid. They really want to see you. Be on your best behavior! They are filthy rich so let's see if we can make them cash cows for our season box seats, okay?" Bolin frowned. "The who?" Amira walks briskly directly for Bolin. "Bobo! I loved your show! Can I please have your autograph?" The teenager's green eyes began to widen. Bolin looks in awe of her golden dress with his mouth wide open. The ringmaster rolls her eyes as she lifts his jaw back up. "Best behavior," she whispered in his ear before walking off. The rest of the Koi family catches up to Amira. "A job well done, young man," Mr. Koi says promptly, shaking his hand. Bobo the Clown bows deeply. "Do you not talk, young man?" Mrs. Koi says in a slightly annoyed voice. "Oh, c'mon Mom, everyone knows Bobo doesn't talk. It's part of his clown technique!" Amira explains. "Well, I think it's a bit rude! You'd think the lad would have better manners knowing who we are," Mrs. Koi retorts back. Bobo looks back and forth between Amira and her parents before looking down at the ground. "Don't let them get to you, Bobo," she whispers in his ear while giving him a hug. "I'll be back tomorrow by myself. We can talk more then, right?" Bobo nods his head, returning the hug. He signed the autograph and waved with a big smile on his face as the family left.

Bolin walked back home to the Pro-Bending Arena in his street clothes, his pockets stuffed with show money. He whistles down the street happily, clicking his heels together. Toza, a former probender, allowed Bolin and his older brother Mako to live there. Toza got them off the streets last year, but living at the arena isn't free. The brothers have had to earn money to pay rent and other expenses. It is past nine when Bolin finally makes it up to the attic inside the arena. "Bo, is that you? Where have you been? Your dinner got cold." Mako walks toward the attic entrance with his arms crossed. Pabu runs between Mako's legs in a red flash and swiftly climbs up Bolin's leg. "Pabu! I missed you all day, buddy!" Bolin picks up the small fire ferret and laughs. "I was out late studying, Mako. You know how school is. They always want you to hit the books and cram school and blah, blah, blah," Bolin fidgeted around. Mako narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Studying? On a Friday night? Don't tell me you were goofing off, Bolin." Bolin shoots back, "Of course not! I had important things to do!" "Is it a girl?" Mako raises his eyebrow and smirks. Bolin looks around the room, silent. "Looks like I hit the jackpot!" the older brother chuckles. "Alright, I won't pry into your business. Anyway, look, little brother, you better be hitting those books hard. I got a raise at the factory so your tuition won't eat up so much of my paycheck anymore." Bolin smiled, "Really? That's awesome, bro! How much?" "A whole 2 yuan!" Mako proudly exclaimed. Bolin fumbled with the large wads of cash in his pockets. _They pay him next to nothing at that factory job. I have to make up the difference through the circus. He always comes home coughing and wheezing from the smoke there. I owe him big time. He's always taking care of me. It's my turn to take care of him. After school, I'll get a desk job somewhere and maybe we can get our own place._ Mako lays on the floor in the dark dingy attic. "I'll be out all day tomorrow, Bo. I have errands to run and I'll be working all day. I'm going to sleep now. I packed your lunch for tomorrow in the same place as usual. Oh and Pabu already ate, so don't give him your food, okay? Good night, Bolin." The older brother curls up in his blanket and goes to sleep. "Yeah, bro, good night," Bolin mumbles. "Oh and Mako?" "Yeah?" Mako says half-asleep. "Thank you. Really." Bolin looks down at the ground as he eats his dinner. "Hmm...yeah, whatever, good night." Mako dozes off to sleep.

By the time Bolin wakes up the next morning, his brother is already gone. He groans and rolls over. _Ugh, no matter how late I get up, it's always too early._ He stuffs his head back in his pillow and tries to go back to sleep. Suddenly, his eyes open wide. _Amira is coming back to see me!_ He jumps off the floor but slips on his blanket. The teenager's feet go flying up in the air as he crashes on his back. The back of his head meets the floor in a sudden rush. _Well, this is a great start to the day._ Pabu runs over Bolin's chest after Bolin's noise wakes him up. The fire ferret licks Bolin's face as he groans. "Thank you, Pabu. I think I'm okay," the sleepy kid murmured. Bolin winces and tenderly rubs his head. "Wanna go out with me today, buddy? I have to run errands before preparing for my big act. Plus a cute girl from school is gonna be there! You think I have a chance?" Pabu coos back an eager response and wags his tail as he licks Bolin. "Alright! Alright! That tickles!" Bolin laughs. "Lemme get dressed and eat. We better get out of here quick, Pabs. I don't wanna run into you-know-who."He prepares for the day and steps out of the attic with the vibrant fire ferret on his shoulder to the menacing face of former pro-bending champion Toza. The white haired man frowned, crossing his arms. Pabu instinctively runs down Bolin's shoulder and latches on to his back to hide. _Jeez, even Toza's wrinkles have wrinkles today. I must be in trouble._ "Oh, hey Toza, wonderful Saturday morning we're having here! Look, here is the rent!" Bolin pulls out his earnings from last night and flips through the Avatar Aang faces, stuffing the right amount in Toza's hand. "Well, gotta get going!" Bolin sheepishly grins while he attempts to walk past the older gym manager and heads for the door. "Hold it, Bolin!" Though Toza may be old, he wasn't a champion by pure luck. Even in his old age, the former champion's muscles were nothing to make light of. Decades of hard work and training have sculpted his body to its pinnacle. Though past his prime, the average bender wouldn't stand a chance, much less a teenage bender. Bolin's shoulder is instantly locked in a vice grip. Toza pulls Bolin back to face him. "Why haven't you been at practice lately, boy? I know you have school now, but that ain't no excuse. And where did this much money come from? Bolin, if you have been working for The Triple Threats again so help me I'll-"Bolin pulled away from his mentor, pointing a thumb at his own chest. "Hey, I earned that money fair and square, Toza! I haven't stopped working just because I'm at school." The grumpy old man stared down coldly, narrowing his eyes. Bolin stared back with his arms crossed. Toza's stern face melted into slight surprise and a smile. "Huh. You aren't blabbering like an idiot like usual. I guess you are telling the truth. Sorry for doubting you, Bolin. But still, you moved into this arena to be a champion right?" The young man nodded with a serious expression on his face. "Then don't blow off practice. Have all the fun you want today." "Wait! Toza! Could you please, like, not tell my brother about the money? He doesn't want me to work while I'm still in school and I'd never hear the end of it if he goes all Mako on me about how responsible he has to be to take care of me. I don't need angst cooties today." Toza waved his hand freely as he walked away "Sure, kid, whatever. Now scram — I have dedicated benders to train." Bolin smiles and heads for the arena exit. Pabu cheered Bolin on and returned to his rightful place on the boy's shoulder. "Oh, and you ain't off the hook just because you paid rent early, because I'm running you like hell tomorrow!" The old man cackled loudly while Bolin rolled his eyes, leaving as fast as he could.

Republic City. The very air is vibrant from the sounds, sights and scents of the world's first multicultural city. Its millions of inhabitants never sleep. The yammering and din of business dealings, legal or otherwise, are the very lifeblood of this city. Store clerks argue over which business has the best bread. Young men and women are eager to blow their meager wages made during the week on the unnecessary and extravagant. Colorful fleets of Satomobiles glide swiftly down the paved streets. Fortunes are won here. Fortunes are lost here. Bargains are struck at a drop of a yuan. The smog of progress and industry floats in the sky above its inhabitants.

Bolin just finished purchasing a new, sleek uniform for school. _Now they can't call me Hobo anymore!_ The boy's head was up in the clouds when someone called out to him. "You there! Boy!" an elderly woman sitting on the sidewalk said. Her mouth opens to a toothy grin, beckoning Bolin closer to her. She sits cross-legged on a green blanket covered in jewelry and small trinkets. The young man glances over to her as he walks by. "No thanks, I'm not- OH MY GOD IT'S _PERFECT_!" Bolin's eyes zoom in on a small silver necklace encased with a green crystal. "Oh…" The woman looked overwhelmed. "But I didn't even give my pitch…" Bolin interjected, "Don't care. This is a Ba Sing Se crystal, right? Glow-in-the-dark and all that? I need a new nightlight because Pabu is scared of the dark and gets nightmares about giant possum chickens that want to peck his cute little eyes out!" The old woman peered at Bolin suspiciously. "What? That is totally normal!" Bolin exclaimed. "I love my little Pabu and he will only have the best! Now, how much?" In a surge of confidence, the woman flipped her greying hair, smiling causally. "60 yuan. It is legitimate silver, you know." Pabu cocked his head to the side and cooed. Bolin crossed his arms and stepped closer, "Listen, lady," Bolin chuckled. "I've lived here for a long time. And everyone knows that nothing sold on Wang Street is real or legitimate. 15 yuan. I'm being generous." The woman sighed and gave in. The happy-go-lucky teen walked off whistling with the necklace dangling around his neck. Suddenly a painful thought hit him. Bolin slapped his palm on his face and groaned. "Pabu…just now…I sounded like a cool edgy know-it-all like Mako. Remind me to never sound like Mako again." Pabu rubbed his furry head against Bolin in consolation.

Bolin smiled, but then expression turned serious as he continued his route to the circus. "Now, should I get Amira something? Or should I do something extra in my performance?" He scratched his head as his boots crunched down the street faster. "Pabu, I'm terrible at this love stuff! She turns my mind into mush! What should I do, Pabs? I'm freaking out here!" The fire ferret gave a knowing glance to the young Bolin. His eyes danced as if amused with the boy's dilemma. The intelligent animal sprinted down Bolin's back and leg, making a mad dance into a store. "Pabs, where are you going?" A surprised Bolin yelled as he ran after his furry friend. He brushed his way through the crowds of people trying not to lose the speedy red blur in front of him. Pabu darted in the street and weaved through traffic to the other side. Horns honked loudly as drivers began to panic. Cars swerved out Bolin's way as he began picked up the pace, breathing heavily while he followed Pabu through traffic. An unlucky light green colored vehicle managed to avoid the two wild pedestrians, but couldn't dodge a fire hydrant in time. The loud ugly crunch caught everyone's attention. Out of the cheap car popped a very unhappy short, grey haired man. He rushed to inspect the damage as Bolin rushed past him. "No! Not my Cabbage Corp car!" "Sorry!" Bolin yelled back at the man before running away from the scene of the crash. "You'll pay for this, boy!" The man angrily shook his fist. "I swear revenge! I shall sue! I am not a pushover like my father! You'll see! You'll all see!" The man continued his rant as he kicked the fire hydrant angrily in a fit of rage. Bolin felt bad, but he couldn't lose track of Pabu. Panting heavily as he darted around the corner, he finally caught up to the little troublemaker in a store. "You…have…no idea how much trouble you got me in," Bolin tries to catch his breath as the small rodent looked up at him curiously. Bolin was ready to give Pabu a severe tongue-lashing before stopping short. He suddenly realized what store he was in. Then, he saw something that made him smile. "You're a genius, Pabu."

Bolin made it to three o'clock practice with slightly lighter pockets but in good spirits. He greeted his fellow circus members in a cheerful mood. "Hey guys! Ready for another world class performance?" "You're looking upbeat, kid," the badgermole trainer smiled. "There's nothing like the circus life, man!" Bolin exclaimed. Other members of the circus weren't so happy to see the young man. He's done nothing but steal their thunder ever since he first came to Unagi Circus. The trick firebenders scoffed. The magician rolled her eyes. Most ignored the annoyingly talented boy. Bolin, of course, was oblivious to it all. Dena chuckled. The young brown haired ringleader was in her late twenties. Her charm and leadership skills were the circus' life blood. Bobo the Clown may be the star of the circus, but she was the only one who could make all of this success possible. Everyone in the circus had respect for her. She isn't just the former ringleader's daughter. She cares for everyone in this circus and they care for her. They've watched her grow up. It is said it takes a village to raise a child. Dena's village was the circus. So when she was full grown after her father had passed away due to a circus accident, she was ready to take the reins. "Bo! How's one of my favorite people?" She gave him a close knit hug. Bolin was caught off guard but returned the hug. Pabu jumped on her shoulder and licked her face. Dena chuckled, "It's good to see you too Pabu," She smiled warmly. "When are you gonna bring your brother around here, kid? He's the only one missing. I'm sure he'd love your act." Bolin shook his head, "Not yet, I still have to perfect some things first. I want him to be proud of me, you know?" She raised her eyebrow, "Looks perfect to me, but whatever. Ready for practice? The young star grinned cheerfully, "Of course! Tonight is going be awesome!" "Yes, it will be!" She beamed proudly. "We just sold 43 season box seats last night! Gonna be a full house too! I'm milking these cash cows, Bolin. Milking. Them. Cash straight out the udders, kid. I'm gonna be rich!" She laughed maniacally as Bolin managed an awkward smile. The ringleader's face suddenly turned serious. "Alright, gang! Practice time! We got a world class show tonight!" She clapped her hands together, smirking. "And we're gonna deliver! Ain't that right, everybody?" A sudden cheer in affirmation echoed around the empty circus. "Let's get started!" Dena pumped her fist in early triumphant victory.

Practice went smoothly. Everyone was at the top of their game. Bolin had his routine down to a tee. Slimy Ming snakes danced to the tune of the tamer. Vibrant green dragonflies flew in beautiful formations inside the tent. It was two hours before show time, but there was no sense of panic or urgency. Everyone was talking and laughing as usual. Though they are professionals, those in the circus are family first. The newer acts were encouraged to relax, as Bolin once was when he started his circus act three months ago. Though some hold grudges against Bolin, they still joke and laugh with him just like everyone else. Deep down, they are proud of the young upstart. Bolin started heading back to his dressing room. He passes by Dena's office on the way. A muffled argument is heard through the wall. _Jeez, Dena doesn't sound happy._ A door opens suddenly as a scowling black haired man stormed to the tent exit. The door slams angrily behind him. Bolin ducks around the corner while the man stomped by. Bolin's heart dropped in ice cold fear. _That was Two Toed Ping! What is he doing here?_ Two Toed Ping is a known firebending gangster affiliated with the Triple Threat Triad, a gang Bolin himself used to associate with up until a year ago. Though out of the gang life, it seems the gang life keeps finding him. Bolin waited until Ping was gone and opened the office door to find a crying Dena holding her hand in her hands. "Dena? Oh my gosh! Did he hurt you?" The boy rushed to console his friend, holding her close to him. "I'm fine," Dena managed to say through the sniffles and tears. She lightly pushed him away as she wipes her tears. A worried look crept across Bolin's face. _Why is the triad involved in our circus? This place shouldn't even be on their radar._ "Don't you have to get dressed, kid? We're on in a couple of hours." Dena looked down somberly, her hair hiding the look of anguish on her face. "But I can help! I know Ping, I can convince him to-" Dena suddenly interrupted the teenage clown. "Get out, Bolin." Dena looked up angrily, glaring at her surprised employee. "Speak a word of this and I swear you're fired. Go out and do your job. I'll handle this." The young man's mouth gaped open. _I've never heard Dena talk like this before._ He slowly backed out of the ringmaster's office and closed the door, leaving his boss to brood and ponder over the situation she has unfortunately been placed in.

The crowd was packed 30 minutes before show time. The huge purple and blue striped tent could host several hundred people, but people were still outside waiting to get in. Dena appeared out of her office in a cheery mood. She was dressed in a classic black and white tuxedo with large coattails that extended down to the back of her knees. The woman walked through the backstage inspecting everything. Bobo the Clown glanced at her as she happened to walk by. His eyes avoided her, but she came toward him anyway. A light hand touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry, kid. Give it your best out there," she whispered in his ear. He nodded knowingly. "Alright, gang!" Dena got everyone's attention and clapped. All the performers and backstage technicians gathered around her. "We're the best at what we do! Let's show them why Unagi Circus is the best show in the world! This is our time! I remember when my dad ran this circus." She became quiet, making eye contact with everyone she employed. "Remember what he said?" "Ain't no family like circus family!" Everyone screamed out. "That's right," Dena smiled. "We've gone through hell to get this far. About time to let the good times roll, don't you agree?" The circus members' cheers could be heard all the way to the packed audience. She nodded her head. "We are!" She yelled. "Unagi!" The circus family finished, pumped and ready to go. _This one is for you, Dad._ Dena looked up towards the top of the tent and smiled.

The show went off without a hitch. Acrobats dazzled the crowds with trampolines and high beams. Their display of core strength and agility shocked and awed the audience. The trick firebenders amazed everyone with their display of slick bending. Dragons were formed out of fire and dueled each other. The crowds were wild with excitement. Dancing badgermoles amused with their outrageous choreography. Many acts came and went, but as usual, everyone came to see one person: Bobo the Clown.

Last but definitely most anticipated, Bolin ran out into the middle ring of the circle. The band hyped up his performance as he began to dance. The ground became to move under his feet as he walked backwards fluidly to the beat. "What is he doing? How does he move like that?" The crowd became to wonder. "Is…he…earth walking? Awesome!" A kid screamed out. The wild audience demanded more. Bobo the Clown tipped his hat as he grooved to the beat down below. Bobo caught sight of Amira in her season box seat and smiled. With an earth shattering stomp, he launched himself up in to the box seat several hundred feet in the air. Those sitting high and comfortable in the mahogany wood box seats screamed out in surprise as the unpredictable clown landed lightly on the railing directly in front of Amira's section. The beautiful Amira had no fear. Instead she had the biggest smile on her face. Ironically, it was only Bobo the Clown, the top act of the night, the man who performs in front of hundreds weekly who found himself weak-kneed. Afraid. Unable to think. As soon as he laid eyes on her, his heart melted. She was clothed in a simple, yet elegant purple dress. Bobo the Clown managed to stumble towards her as everyone in the crowd turned their heads around to see. The charismatic clown pulled a rare black and white panda lily flower with a note attached to it. This is no ordinary flower. It can only be obtained on the rim of a volcano with the proper soil and humidity conditions in the Earth Kingdom. Or in a pricy Republic City flower shop. _This thing was expensive as hell but totally worth the look on her face_. Amira blushed as she accepted the flower. Women in the audience fawned over the simple, yet effective gesture. The men however, rolled their eyes, wanting the show to go on. Bobo gave a simple bow, gave an endearing, almost embarrassed smile as he walked backwards away from her. He is seemingly oblivious to how close he is to the railing behind him. The endearing audience pleads for him to watch where he is going, but the boy can't hear them. This moment is between himself and the lovely Amira Koi. She's reading his note to meet him after the show. Nothing can ruin this. He doesn't notice her delightful face turn into sheer horror until it is too late. And then it is all over.

Bobo flips over the railing headfirst over 70 feet in the air. The crowd doesn't know what they should do. Is this another trick to cheer about? Or is this a legitimate fall? Amira screams out and reaches out to the railing in an attempt to change the young clown's impeding fate. His arms flair wildly while even his fellow circus comrades express concern for the talented performer. Suddenly, Bobo straightens his arms. Solid earthbending motions turn the ground beneath him into quicksand. He dives in like water deprived fish eager to go back in the ocean. There is a sudden splash of soft mushy dirt. The teenage star is submerged underground. A few seconds past. There seems to be no change. Dena was just about to rush out to the stage to dig him out herself when Bobo miraculously springs out of his grave, earthbending the dirt and sand off of his suit while he spins in the air. The amazed audience roars with excitement! Dena breathes a long sigh of relief as she relaxes her tense muscles. _I'm going to kill that kid when he gets off stage._ She can't help but smile as he continues the rest of his act. Bobo has once again delivered on doing the impossible and making it look easy.

A small yet calloused hand made thunderous contact against Bobo the Clown's cheek. The man of the hour, just minutes after celebrating a sold out show and going behind the curtains, is immediately humbled. "What were you thinking?" Dena railed. "You could have been killed! You weren't wearing the armor under your costume! If anything went wrong, I couldn't have saved you!" Bobo tries to hide his face. "I'm sorry, Dena, I wasn't thinking! I was just winging it, you know?" Dena glared at the foolish star. "I know love makes people stupid, but kid…I can't lose you." Her features soften as she runs her hands through Bobo's wig. "Do that again and I'll kill you," she gripped his collar as he sheepishly smiled. The other performers seemed to be entertained by the young man's plight. "Oh look, it's Amira Koi!" One of the performers called out. The group was immediately silenced as the young woman walked through the curtains. Dena loosen her grip on Bobo's collar and smiled, fixing it up as best as she could.

The entire atmosphere changed when Amira came to great Bobo the Clown. There was an aura of being in the presence of elegance, yet everyone was completely comfortable. In their eyes she was the picture perfect image of high class, the cream of the crop. Not everyone was caught in this awe-inspiring image however. Unagi's perceptive ringmaster could only see dollar signs. _With someone this high up in society giving our circus legitimacy, we could pull more of the cash cows in! I'll milk all of them dry of their yuan and make millions!_ Amira gave Bobo a peculiar look as she held up the note he gave her. "'Meet me at the water fountain downtown.' Seriously? At 9 pm? In Republic City? Um, no thanks, I value my life," Amira allowed herself a playful smirk as the clown's face drooped into despair. The room was absolutely quiet. "I have my chauffeur parked around back. I'll pick the place, thank you." The greedy ringmaster suddenly snapped out of her materialistic daydream. "The customer is always right, kid," Dena pushed the surprised clown towards Amira. A red small blur ran up to Amira and ran around her feet, looking up at her curiously. Bobo gasped as Amira yelped in surprise. He was about to call the energetic furball but instead covered his mouth in his hand. _She can't hear my voice! She's gonna know it's me! I didn't think this through! How am I going to talk to her? Oh man oh man oh man this is a disaster!_ Dena scooped up Pabu in her arms quickly, scolding the vibrant animal. "Bad Pabu! We don't assault our guests around here! Don't worry about Pabu here, Bobo," she said his name teasingly. "I'll make sure he gets home! Go have a good time!" Amira looked down at the fire ferret with a bewildered expression, which soon melted away into a small smile. "I have my car parked around back away from the crowds. Would you like to go with me?" Bobo nodded his head eagerly before taking off in a full sprint down the hall. He bust open the door to his dressing room and ran inside. Amira frowned into confused expression. "Uh, he is coming back right?" "He better!" Dena scoffed. "I'll ring that little showoff's throat if he decides to skip out on a paying customer." The celebrated clown rushed back to his adoring fan with a pen and paper in hand, holding his bag of street clothes and makeup remover. "Still insisting on not talking? Well, at least no one can say you aren't dedicated," Amira smiled. "Let's get going!" She led the young man, still in full clown costume out to her waiting Satomobile. "Don't screw this up, kid!" Dena yelled after him, letting out a small laugh. The rest of the circus members became to gossip amongst themselves about the events that just transpired. Dena shook her head and became to walk back to her office when she spotted a dark, shady figure. The unidentified man beckoned her towards him in a demanding manner. The hatred on her face said it all. The ringleader separated herself from the rest of her celebrating employees to follow him. _He and all his kind will pay when all of this is over._ She swore vengeance. Nothing will stop her.

This was Bobo's first time in a car. Sure he's ridden on top of plenty for shows, the inside was a completely different experience. This was a red candy painted custom build armored Satomobile with rims that glistened like water in the moonlight and plush black leather seats. The chauffeur gave peculiar glance to the gaudy looking clown, but said nothing. _It's sooooo soft!_ Bobo couldn't hide the smile on his face as they pulled off into the busy streets of Republic City. Traffic was slow due to the circus. He silently poked at the leather and rubbed it softly in awe. His eyes sparkled like a kid in a candy store. "Bobo? Don't you want to know where we are going?" Amira gave a small chuckle, amused at the clown's actions. Bobo the Clown fumbled with his notepad and pen to give an answer. He wrote carefully to make his intentions known. "Wow your handwriting is bad," Amira laughed. "We're going to get ice cream at The Pink Lotus. We'll have a private area so no one will bother us. Is that ok?" Bobo nodded carefully. _Private areas? Cool cars? I'm way out of my league!_ Amira played with the panda rose she had been holding the whole show. "That was really sweet of you to give me this flower. Thank you." The clown blushed through his makeup as he gave a pleased look. "What made you decide to see me?" Bobo wrote. He handed the notepad to his biggest fan. She glanced at it. "Because you're the biggest act in Republic City of course!" She raised her hands in dramatic fashion. "But honestly, I saw your first show with my grandma and she loved you. Probably because you're so goofy. She was a klutz like you," she paused, fidgeting with the beautiful flower while reminiscing on the past. The teenage clown gave a confused look. "Did she cause car accidents on her spare time too?" He etched on the notepad, holding it up so she can see. "That's how she died," the beautiful girl gave a glanced down as the car bumped along on the road. Bobo slapped his forehead, scrambling trying to write back to console her. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked!" The brunette shook her head. "No it's ok. I knew this would come up eventually," She gathered herself, trying not to cry. "It's been…hard without her, Bobo. We used to go to performances like your show together all the time. She's the reason why I love the circus so much." The clown didn't know what to do. _This isn't how I imagined how I'd spend time with her. It's…so sad. No wonder she hasn't been looking like herself at school lately._ He gathered his thoughts and penned a response back. "You seem so happy at my shows. I would have never known. I'm so sorry." Amira looked Bobo in the eyes. "Truth is, I didn't want to go back. My parents thought it would be good therapy for me to 'get over her'… whatever that means. They didn't care for her at all, Bobo. They just wanted her money," the young woman bitterly spoke as silent tears began to stream down her face. She turned her head against the mirror. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I'm sorry, I'm ruining everything." The charismatic entertainer reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, handing her his latest note. "Wanna see some magic?" Amira giggled as she wiped her tears away. "What kind of magic?" _Goodbye nightlight, I hardly knew thee._ Bobo pulled his small green necklace out of his pocket. Now that it was night, the green crystal gave off an eerily green glow. He wrapped then necklace around her neck and smiled at his own handy work. The wealthy young woman looked confused. "How is this this magical?" Bobo began to write furiously and handled the note off to her with an air of confident. "This necklace has the amazing power to mend broken hearts! Wear it, and the user can't help but to feel happy. It also protects you from evil possum chickens that want to peck your eyes out at night." Amira peered at the note and busted out laughing at the end. "Evil possum chickens? You're such a weirdo!" The clown cocked his head to the side and puffed out his chest in response. "I'm keeping this necklace though, it's cute." "Fine with me." Bobo wrote back. "Madam", the chauffeur interjected. "Sorry to interrupt, at this rate you won't make it home at a decent time. You know how the master and mistress feel about you staying out late." Amira glanced at the clock behind the driver seat. It was after 10 pm. "I'm sorry, Bobo," she said wistfully. "Is there somewhere I can drop you off?" Though dismayed, the clown was still cheerful. "Drop me off near the Pro-Bending Arena," he wrote back. The chauffeur was able to change course and shortly after, drop of his strange passenger. "This was a lot of fun. Let's do it again sometime. And maybe…minus the notepad and pen?" Amira said hopefully. Bobo's face reddened as he strongly nodded in the affirmative. They say their goodbyes and Bobo is left alone down the street from the Arena.

The celebrated entertainer steps in an alley way and disappears. In his place is Bolin, a former street rat still struggling through life. All the fame and recognition that hide his problems are gone. The only thing to show for his efforts is the money, which will be disappearing soon to cover school and other expenses. Usually during this moment, the weight of the world comes down on the young teenager. His unpopularity at school, his bad luck with women, the bad grades, and the sense that he is utterly useless to his brother usually weigh heavy on his heart as he walks inside the arena, back to the attic. Those feelings have been temporarily blocked by the beginnings of love, which had just captured his heart. Then he comes up to the attic.

Bolin enters his humble abode to find Mako staring at him in silence. A cold dinner sits on the table beside him. Pabu is fast asleep. "Where have you been?" Mako asked, trying to control his anger. Bolin's older brother's left eye is bruised and swollen. Purple, blue, and yellow marks swirl around his injured eye. He looks exhausted. "Mako, what happened to your eye?" Mako gripped Bolin's shirt. "I'm asking questions here. I was worried sick about you! You're never home this late. I didn't know if one of the gangs got you or if you were sick or hurt! Toza said you left with Pabu this afternoon, but I found him outside the door waiting who knows how long! You didn't even leave a note!" Bolin, though surprised at first, began to fight back. "I'm sorry, okay? I forgot to give you a note! It's not a big deal, calm down." Mako was livid. "Calm down? Calm down? Easy for you to say, Bolin! Your only job is to go to school. I'm paying those people all this money and you're just blowing it off!" Bolin's mouth opened in shock as he started to laugh in disbelief. "It's Saturday. I don't have school, silly," Bolin chuckled. Mako's fists were set ablaze in raw fury. "Everything is a joke to you, isn't it? You don't have any worries in your world. I take care of you, I cook, I go to work and try to scrap something together and you don't even care!" "I do care!" Bolin yelled back. "I care a lot! I'm doing the best I can!" The younger brother threw his bag on the floor angrily. "Yeah?" Mako got in Bolin's face. "Tell me why I never see you pick up a book to study. Tell me where you've been going these past several weeks that has been so important to you that you can't even tell me where you are? I must have been babying you since mom and dad died because you're spoiled!" Bolin was silent and looked down on the floor. "That's what I thought," Mako said, regaining his composure. He walked away from his brother, laying down to go to sleep. "Mako…how did you get that black eye?" Bolin asked sincerely. "What do you care?" the older brother snarled as he turned over to sleep. "You're never even here."

The next morning, there were barely any words spoken between the brothers. They both woke up early that Sunday morning to train with Toza. True to his word, the old man gave Bolin pain like he never felt before. Fifteen laps around the whole arena, 100 crunches and 200 pushups. And that was before he even got to earthbend. Bolin went home exhausted after a long, hard day. Mako left early after a light workout to go to work. He came back later, carrying an extra weight of sadness and guilt along with the usual dirt and grime. There was many things to say that were left hanging in the air. At the same time, there was nothing to be said.

Monday rolled around bright and early. Bolin rose to get dressed as usual. Mako was already off to work again. The student made sure Pabu was fed and set out for the day. He was especially anxious to see Amira at school that day. _Maybe if I explain myself, things would work out for the best. She already thinks I'm cool as Bobo the Clown. Maybe she'll accept Bolin, too._ When his second to last class let out early, he sprinted down the hallway to greet his crush outside the door of Mr. Piao's classroom. Other students call out to him, remembering what happened on Friday. "Well if it isn't Hobo," Jin smiled. _Oh great, not right now._ "Well I can't call you Hobo anymore, can I, Bo?" The boy stopped in front of Bolin and picked at his uniform. "Wearing a high thread count today, are we? Did Amira feel sorry for you and buy this?" Jin's friends laughed in the background. Bolin replied back, "I don't have time for you today, Jin. I bought this uniform with my own money." He pushed past his rude classmate. "His own money, he says," Jin mockingly rolled his eyes. "The lowlife probably stole it." Those words hurt but Bolin ignores them and puts on his best face for when Amira shows up.

She indeed walks by, wearing the necklace he gave her Saturday night. The teen was overjoyed with happiness, but tried to play it cool. He held a smug look on his face as he leaned against a locker next to Amira while she came closer to him. "So Amira, how did you like that sweet, sweet serenade? I know what you're thinking. Amazing, huh? The truth is," he paused for effect, glancing to look around if anyone is listening, "I didn't even finish it yet," he whispered in her ear. "Um, that's great Bolin," she managed a smile. _Oh man she looks so cute in that school uniform! I gotta make my move._ "Amira. You're cool people. I'm cool people. Cool people go to cool dinners. Like MacPing's. Tonight. I have coupons." The cocky boy waved coupons in the air as if to fan himself. "No thanks. I have to study tonight." She replied dispassionately. Bolin was taken aback by her abrupt response. "Well…what about tomorrow, then?" "Studying then, too, Bolin." She crossed her arms. "The next today?" a hopeful Bolin asked. "Nope," she replied back with a deadpan expression. The girl chuckled lightly. "So, you should go to the Unagi Circus with me Friday. I have box seat tickets. Want to sit with me?" Bolin's heart dropped. This was the perfectly good opportunity to be with Amira, but Bobo the Clown was in the way! _I can't be at two places at once!_ Bolin began to panic. "Uh, no thanks. Circuses scare me. And I hate clowns with the burning passion of Sozin's Comet. Especially that Bobo guy. Like, a loser, am I right?" Amira was taken off guard. "Uh, sure Bolin, whatever you say." Mr. Piao stepped his head outside the classroom. "Hurry up and get in my classroom you two! I'm about to hand out my quiz. You can talk about love later." The teenagers blushed and awkwardly took their seats. Bolin mentally kicked himself. _I forgot about the quiz! Mako is right, I need to study more often_. After bombing the quiz, the bell finally rang for class to end. Everyone got up out of their seats. Bolin waved an anxious goodbye to Amira as they went their separate ways. _I'll tell her who I am Friday._

Young Bolin was a man on a mission. The next week of school and practice flew by. He managed to patch things up with his older brother Mako. Though some of what Mako said hurt, he did his best to push past this. Bolin was going to give the best performance of his life on Friday. He was going to win the girl. Maybe, just maybe, he'll make his older brother proud of him.

"The Unagi circus?" Mako asked curiously. "We can't afford to go there, Bolin." They were seated, eating a meal in their small home. Pabu darting his tongue through a bowl of milk as the discussion continued. "Well they have to pay for those giant elephant koi somehow right? But really dude, it's okay, I have free tickets," Bolin held up a ticket for Mako and placed it on the table. "Seriously?" Mako replied suspiciously. "How did you get tickets? Those things are always sold out." Bolin smirked as he ran his fingers through his black hair. "I have my ways, brother. I have my ways. You'll see. It will be a show of a lifetime! Just say yes." Mako thought for a minute. "It would be fun…but I can't go on Saturday, Bolin. I have work you know that." "Just ask to get off," Bolin replied back. "Pleeeeeeease?" His green eyes sparkled as clasps his hands together. "No. That's final. Just forget about the circus. You should be studying anyway. Hand off the tickets to someone else." "What about next week?" the younger brother asked. "I'm busy. Drop it." Bolin drops the subject with a dejected look on his face and eats his soup in silence.

Friday night show time is here. The audience is absolutely packed. The major event goes underway as various acts come and go. Bobo the Clown readies himself in the back. _Today is the day I tell Amira. Be cool. You got this._ The band plays a familiar melody. Bobo's theme song makes the crowd go wild. They know what's coming next: A charismatic wild clown with fancy tricks up his sleeve and slick moves that would rival a master earthbender. What they don't expect is an angry blast of fire punching through the large purple tent.

The fire spreads quickly as the audience screams. A lone assailant, cloaked in a hood is seen outside the tent sprinting away. The circus' waterbenders attempt to put out the flames as widespread panic ensues. Bobo the Clown steps into the ring to see the cause of confusion. _Oh no! Amira!_ He stomps on the ground, forming a large ball of earth that he carries while he launches from the ground with an earthbending propelled leap, punching a fist that shoots the earth ball clean through the top of the box seat balcony. He squats down and with furious struggle, manages to form an earth slide from outside of the tent up to the box seat balcony. "Everyone get moving!" He screamed, looking through the throng of confused and bewildered people for Amira. He spots her making her way down a separate slide that Dena formed with her earthbending. Relieved that she is safe, Bolin stays in the tent to make sure everyone is evacuated. The Unagi crew pitches in and evacuates all of the animals as fast as they can. Waterbenders use their bending to attempt to put out the fire, but there isn't enough water in the fish tanks to fight with. "What is going on, Dena? Someone did this on purpose!" Bolin forms a large, arching shield over escaping audience members as they attempt to run out of the tent. "Not now, Bolin!" Dena responds back angrily, fighting back tears as they attempt to contain the flame with no avail. Republic City's firefighters finally make it onto the scene, but it's too late. The fire has eaten through virtually everything inside of the tent. Luckily, everyone escaped with their lives.

The Unagi crew stood outside of the burning pyro. It felt like a funeral. The crestfallen members of the Unagi clan could only cry or watch in silence. "What did you do?" Bolin whispered to Dena, watching the firefighters take down the fire. Dena didn't answer. "The triad did this, didn't they? That's why Two Toed Ping was here last week, right?" Bolin asked loudly. "The triad?" Curious murmurs spread throughout the circus members, demanding an explanation. "My father owed a lot of money, okay?" Dena sobbed as she watched her entire life burn before her eyes. "He…he borrowed money from the Triple Threat Triad. Tried to pay then in counterfeit money and that's when they…they killed him." One of the backstage crew spoke up. "I was there that day. You mean it wasn't an accident? He was killed on purpose?" "Yes," she bitterly answered back. "I swore I'd make them pay. As soon as I got the circus back and running on its feet, I was going to hire assassins and go after the triad myself," She admitted. "The triad got to me first. They saw the money that we were making and demanded a protection fee. But we're still climbing out of debt from last year. The elephant koi, the badgermoles, all the equipment, the new tent…it all adds up. I didn't have the money to pay them or the power to fight back. I imagined a response but not like this!" Dena looked around at her people. "I'm sorry, everyone. I…I failed you all. I wanted to set all of you up for life and it came crashing down on our heads. We have nothing left…I don't have enough money to pay our debts and all the money we made tonight was torched in the tent." Tears streamed down her face as she began to weep. Some were angry with Dena's speech and left. Those closest to her heart came forward and surrounded her with unconditional love. "Well, the circus life is over, I guess," The badgermole tamer gave a wan smile. "I guess it's time to find a new profession." He gave her a hug as everyone began to ponder their futures.

Bobo managed to spot Amira in the crowd of people covered in smoke. They eyes met as they tried to head towards each other. "Amira!" Bobo exclaimed, "Are you alright?" He couldn't hear her response. The whole Unagi crew was swarmed by reporters snapping light blinding photos and asking demanding questions. He tried to push past them, but they were persistent. "Bobo, you were a hero tonight. Any words for the press about what happened?" "Bobo, will you still be a clown after all of this?" "Dena, was foul play involved?" "Will you be giving out refunds in the wake of this terrible disaster?" The police were also making their way towards the circus members for questioning. By the time the area was cleared and the press and the police finished with their questioning, Amira was already gone.

The hooded figure sprinted away from the circus as he panicked. _This wasn't supposed to happen!_ The man pushed past people in the streets, attempting to flee from the scene when a hand reached out and yanking him by the hood into an alley way. "Well done kid, I couldn't have done it better myself," Shady Shin smiled. Two Toed Ping glanced at the boy in disinterest. Mako was in a state of distress. "You told me to burn a small hole through the tent! I didn't think I'd torch the whole place! All those people could die!" He put his hands over his face, breathing heavily. "Yeah, I know. That's why I didn't tell you I accidently spilled some oil around that side of the tent to make that cool bonfire." Shady Shin grinned. "Aw don't worry so much, Mako," Shady Shin patted him on the back. "The do-gooders will save everyone as usual. Ping and I got the money," He pointed at the bags of cash stuffed in the back of the car next to them. "I'm proud of you." Mako pushed Shady Shin away violently, raising up his fist preparing to fight. Shin's peaceful grin morphed into a hateful scowl. "You want another black eye punk?" Two Toed Ping and Shady Shin crowded around the teenager. Mako knew it was useless to fight. Ping reached in the back of the car and grabbed a few stacks of yuan, firmly placing them in Mako's hand. "You should quit that job and work for us full time like the old days, Mako," Ping smiled maliciously. "No! I want nothing to do with either of you!" Mako railed back at his accomplices. "Don't forget why you're doing this, Mako," Shin warned him sternly, pointing in Mako's face. "How is your brother going to go to college, much less finish high school if you're living paycheck to paycheck working at a factory?" Mako didn't have the answers, but he did have a conscience. "I'll find another way. Goodbye." Mako attempted to walk away. Ping gripped him by his shoulder. "You won't leave the triad. How will your brother react when he finds out you committed grand arson and robbery?" The angry boy turned around, glaring at Ping and Shin hatefully. "Tell him, and I'll kill both of you," he spoke coldly as blazing daggers began to form in his hands. Ping was not happy with that response. "Why you little-" Shin interrupted, patting Ping on the back. "Now, now there ain't no need to fight." Shady Shin smiled at Mako. "I like that look in your eyes kid. You're a real gangster now, no more of that kid pickpocket stuff. We'll keep our mouth shut. You'll come calling again like usual. When you do, we'll be waiting." Shady Shin waved his hand casually, packing his stuff up with Ping and getting in the car. "We'll be seeing you, boy," Two Toed Ping smirked as the duo peeled off into the night.

Mako went home that night, thinking about what he did. He stared at the money he made. _Two thousand yuan for all those people's lives. Was it worth it?_ Pabu tried to greet him at the door and run up on his leg but Mako brushed him away absentmindedly. For once, he was glad that Bolin was out for the night. He couldn't let his brother see him in this state. The door suddenly opened. Mako looked up in horror as a sad, disheveled clown entered the room. His garments were singed and his makeup was smeared in a mix of tears and smoke. Mako panicked. _How did he know where to look for me? Are the police outside?_ The clown began to speak in a small, yet familiar voice. "Mako, I'm going to have to quit school." Mako was speechless. The clown before him was none other than his own brother, Bolin. "Bo…Bolin?" Mako asked in disbelief. "Yeah, it's me, bro," the clown answered back. "I wanted to take you to the circus tomorrow to see me perform. I had this great choreography set up and everything. I guess it wasn't meant to be." Mako ran his fingers through his hair in disbelief. "This is why you were always out late? You were working as a clown?" Bolin wiped his face, streaking his makeup all over his hand. "We didn't have enough money for tuition every month. So I found a job. And I…I was really good at it, Mako. I worked so hard to make things work for us. The stupid triad ruined everything." Mako's brother spoke with such bitterness the likes of which the older brother has never heard. "The triad? Why do you think it was them?" Mako asked, afraid Shin and Ping told Bolin of his involvement in the affair. "I saw Two Toed Ping at the circus last week. I know it was his firebending," Bolin continued to speak, explaining the situation. Mako was dumbfounded. He almost killed his only brother. The one family member he had left in the world could have been consumed in a fire of Mako's making. And for what? A little money? "Mako? Mako are you listening?" Mako snapped out of his state of bewilderment and surprise. "I'm quitting school tomorrow. I'm sorry I let you down, Mako. I guess I'll be working more in the arena and training for our future pro-bending team." Bolin pulled off his green wig, making a frown. Mako was in quite a predicament. He had the money to send Bolin to school for months, yet if Bolin knew, how would he explain the money? Could he lie? No, that large amount of money is too much to lie about. _Bolin can't ever know the truth. EVER._ "It's okay, Bo. We'll find a way. We always do." Mako gave Bolin a strong hug. Mako would not sleep well at night for weeks to come.

Years passed. Mako and Bolin finally achieved their dream of becoming pro-benders. They met the Avatar, went on many adventures around the world and even did their part to save it a few times. There hasn't been much time to rest between threats from the likes of Amon, Unalaq and Zaheer. After the earth queen's assassination in Ba Sing Se, riots were sparked. Kuvira's call for order and peace sparked a fire in Bolin. After listening to several of her speeches on the radio, he decided to join her army to help reunite his people through these trying times.

Bolin headed towards the train station early in the morning. He had already said his goodbyes to everyone last night. He already missed his friends and Opal, but this was his decision. As he enters the train station, he spots a familiar face clutching her bags. "Bolin?" Amira asked in surprise. The confused look on Bolin's face melted into a smile. "Amira?" She reached out to give him a hug. "Look at you! Pro-bending champion. Friend of the Avatar. Is there anything you don't do these days? I saw your corny Nuktuk mover. You've gotten taller. I thought it was just the mover that made you look like that." Bolin puffed out his chest with a smile, "Well, you can add soldier to that list, too. I'm going to reunite the Earth Kingdom." "Really? I heard about what's been happening there in the news. I know if you're involved, things will change." Bolin blushed slightly. "Thanks. I'm surprised you remember me, honestly." "You kidding? How could I forget Bobo the Clown?" Her pearly white teeth sparkled as she spoke. "Yeah I guess that's true…wait a minute!" Bolin suddenly realized something. "You knew I was Bobo?" Amira cocked her head to the side. "You underestimate me, Bolin. I was depressed back then, not stupid. I knew as soon as Pabu showed up when I went backstage. You had him in your poem to me, remember?" Bolin groaned loudly, "I was never a good poet." "No," she laughed, "but you were always a great friend— while it lasted anyway. Where did you go? Why didn't you look me up?" The young man looked down in silence. "I was ashamed, Amira. I really liked you back then. When the circus burned down, I was back to scrounging for change. I don't come from much, you know. I couldn't afford to go to school anymore, so I had to quit. I couldn't let you see me like that." Amira understood. "Well, I did keep this, you know," Amira pulled the green necklace from years before out from under her jacket. "You…you did?" Bolin was shocked. "Yeah, those possum chickens knew not to mess with me." They both shared a laugh together. "Listen, I'm just getting back in town. Do you want to grab a bite to eat? We can catch up on old times." She gave a smile, looking at him expectantly. "Yes! Yes I would! I mean, no! No, I can't!" Bolin fumbled, scratching the back of his head. "I have a train to catch and I can't be late. Besides, Opal would kill me!" "Opal? Is that your girlfriend?" Amira asked teasingly. "Yeah, I'm pretty lucky," Bolin beamed proudly. "She puts up with me." "That's good." Amira replied back. There was awkward silence. Neither one of them knew what to say. "Listen, I have to go catch this train," Bolin explained. "Oh yeah, sure, of course. Go. Go save the world. Again." Amira gave him a big hug, carrying her luggage into an awaiting car. "It was nice seeing you again, Bolin." The young man was reminded of days long past. All of the hurt and pain, as well as the good times came flooding back. "You too, Amira." They went their separate ways. Bolin looked back towards her, giving her a small, silent wave. Amira returned the favor. A sad smile crossed her face as she disappeared inside the car. Bolin rode the train to his destination, thinking of what could have been.


End file.
